


【GGAD】十个十年

by ayiyuxingchen



Category: Gellert Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayiyuxingchen/pseuds/ayiyuxingchen





	【GGAD】十个十年

1.

阿不思一手提着沉甸甸的牛皮纸袋，一手推开烘培店的玻璃门，悄无声息，不同于对角巷里店铺木门陈朽而发出的吱呀作响。他把找钱的皱巴巴的纸币展平来放进口袋，上面印着的人在微笑，那是麻瓜的首相。  
街道上湿漉漉的，昏黄的路灯在地面上晕开温润的光圈。看起来就趁着他在烘培店里对着麻瓜食物流连的这一会儿功夫，又下了场阵雨，伦敦的天气总不叫人安生：骤然的夜雨又带来了几分寒意，阿不思像大多数行人那样裹紧了外套，匆匆走进这英格兰的深秋里。  
有一个身影自街角拐弯，高而瘦削，漫不经心地走着，面向他走来。  
影子在他身后拉的很长，夜本来是很黑的，但路灯毫不留情地照亮了事实，红发的青年站住了脚步，晃神间，呼吸都变得细微而困难了。  
天空中有意犹未尽的一滴雨落下来。  
过了好久他才找回来一点气儿，很慢很慢地眨了眨眼睛，打颤的，像是睫毛上落了沉重的雪。  
失重的感觉潮水般漫上心扉：是真的，从发梢到眼角，他看的清楚又明白，不是混淆咒，不是复方汤剂，不是任何别的什么他可以用来说服自己“那不是他”的东西。那就是盖尔，盖勒特，盖勒特·格林德沃。  
也别问为什么，他能只投去一瞥就认定。

2.

这条街他也走了很多年了。路上哪块砖瓦有破损，哪家店开了业又关了门，他都像当年在霍格沃茨躲避会卡住脚的台阶那样熟悉。而十年前，他可没想过会和麻瓜们住在同一个街区，租独居老妇人的公寓，步行上下班，拥挤着捏着他们叫做“英镑”的纸张排队为甜甜圈付账——  
噢，十年前可有很多事都没想到过，不然他也不会在这儿了，消沉在魔法部中某个部门，淹没于二十世纪初始的朝气昂扬。一腔少年意气只化为坚忍无言，就像是——为谁赎罪。  
有影子停在他的脚下，他没有抬头。  
阿不思觉得更冷了，好像那人挡住了路灯的光就像挡住了他赖以取暖的太阳似的，但他忽然又感受到有温热的气息裹挟着熟悉的锋锐香气靠近，一只苍白的手伸过来扶上他的手臂。  
握的很紧，下一步动作应该就是欺身上前，但手的主人没有这么做，他只是握着，阿不思看到地上的影子在因犹豫而轻微晃动。  
互相触碰的那一秒，左手手心里已经痊愈多年消失不见的伤痕发出惊人的刺痛感。他本能地瑟缩了一下，往事像被施了飞来咒似的铺天盖地地砸来，砸的阿不思有些眩晕，一时竟站不太稳，终于抬眸望进那双摄人的异瞳。  
金发青年靠的很近，表情平淡，与少年时别无二样的眼睛里却翻涌起深蓝色的滔天大浪。

3.

他现在倒是会很讲究地穿衣服。想必是刚从正式场合脱身，一套英国绅士的扮相，阿不思能看到他袖口的暗金纽扣和凛冽的风衣下摆，耀目的金发在肩头卷起波浪。他还是似天神一般俊朗，眉目传情。青年比少年多了几分世故，却总甩不掉浑身那股子凉薄的意味。  
是傲气惯了罢，阿不思暗自揣测。  
消沉坠落的倒也只有他自己，而盖尔——格林德沃，他的宏伟理想，他的伟大的利益，想必都已安排妥当，一步步按照他的计划而前进了罢？  
他真的很想问问，但他只是说，嗓子哑的惊人：“在这边。”  
十年后他们终于又走在一起了。结伴而行，他略走在前领路，盖勒特安静地跟着，巷子里回响着细微的脚步声。他们一前一后上了楼梯，阿不思掏出钥匙，打开了自己公寓的门。

4.

羽毛笔、墨水、摊开的笔记本。简单而小的屋子，玄关处只摆着一双拖鞋。早餐用的瓷盘还没来得及收拾，覆盆子酱和柠檬汁摆在橱柜上。年老的木质家具在明灭的光线中发出难捱的呻吟：两个成年人的重量靠在其上，激烈地好像在决斗。  
门几乎都还没关好，盖勒特就猛地将阿不思一把抵到墙上。随之而来的是细密而急切的吻，从眼睑吻到鼻梁，再变为唇齿间的深深纠缠。阿不思的惊惶只维持了一秒。下一秒他松开手指紧攥着的牛皮纸袋（也没管他的甜甜圈会不会在激烈战况中被踩坏掉），然后更加用力地回应着盖勒特，他想念这种感觉，至于别的，他不管不顾了。  
两人相拥着踉跄地往里走。期间撞翻了衣帽架，还把橱柜压到摇摇欲坠。这在当事人没有摄入酒精、头脑清醒的前提下实属罕见，他们只是不愿松开，用臂弯，甚至指尖都发力要拥住对方，感受彼此身体的起伏异样然后交换实在是久违的吻。这同那个夏天里的任何一次没有什么区别，但是当然，又似是而非。  
“阿尔…”他在阿不思喘气呼吸的时候喃喃道，“我亲爱的，阿尔……”  
熟悉而锋锐的气息近乎是压倒性地涌来。阿不思无法招架，身上软作一团，只堪堪被盖勒特搂在怀里。他也念他的名字，“盖勒特，”他声音发颤，手指攀上他挺拔的脊背。盖勒特低头在解阿不思的衬衣扣子，金发散落在他的脸颊上。阿不思去闻他的发香，淡淡的香气，但再也没有当年柑橘树和松木香的味道了。  
衬衣落到了地毯上。

5.

他又一次沉沦了。他想，可叹的，可悲的，心口发闷的。  
炙热的气息喷洒在颈窝，带着湿润的点点触碰。金色的发在他指间流淌，身上男人起了薄汗的锁骨上黏了一缕红色长发，鲜艳地像一丝火。盖勒特也有火，却是蓝色的，阿不思总觉得那火应该冰冰凉凉，但其实险些就能烧了戈德里克山谷。  
——“你的头发真美，阿尔。”头枕着他大腿躺在斜坡上的少年把玩着长及腰身的发，说，“火红，蓬松，漂亮极了。”  
——“像玫瑰。”他补充道。  
——然后就从他那把曲折的魔杖尖上变出一朵花儿来，摇晃着献礼似的送到红发少年的鼻尖下，阿不思无可奈何地放下书，伸手摘走那朵花，总算从面如冰霜了一整天的脸上生出绯红色的晚霞。盖勒特把魔杖一收，猛地坐起身来将他揽进怀里，“不生气了吧？”他狡黠地笑，露出一排整齐的牙齿，“果然，姑婆的主意就是奏效。”  
他从牙缝间挤出细碎的呻吟。他听到盖勒特也发出低沉的喘息声，床板吱呀作响。就先这一晚上放纵吧，阿不思无不惭愧地想，这是盖勒特，是分开了多久他就低微地爱了多久的盖勒特啊。  
连他自己都不敢承认。他只安慰自己这是血盟的效力。  
他们做，然后休息、呼吸，然后继续做。途中有些短暂的对话和残缺的字眼，盖勒特在第二次之后问他“想喝水吗”，但他没力气起身了，只好躺在床上指点他去厨房找杯子倒水，金发青年挺拔而年轻的身体在屋子里走来走去，阿不思尽量只把它看成艺术品。  
直到晨光熹微，阿不思才彻底昏睡过去。盖勒特轻轻吻着他的睫毛，吻去了一些咸涩的水。他突然也伤感了，不知为何，不知为谁。鱼肚白的光从窗外照进来，盖勒特起身环视这间小房子。  
没有大部头的魔法著作，坩埚堆在角落生了灰，阿不思那根圆润修长的魔杖随便地插在笔筒里。按大部分来看，这里同麻瓜的住宅没有什么区别，桌上有魔法部的什么东西——他俯身细看，优雅的花体字誊抄的是一些古旧而无用的资料。  
敏锐如他一下子明白了什么，心下一阵不是滋味。

6.

他拉紧了窗帘后回到阿不思的单人床上，手指扶上他光裸的腰背仍能带来熟睡之人的一阵阵战栗。盖勒特轻轻拍了拍他的背，像哄小孩子睡觉一样，摆好他张开的细长的双腿，将温热的身体纳入怀中。下巴久违地埋入那头松软的火焰似的红发，一把将他拽入那年夏天美好却失真的梦。  
梦里有红发蓝眼的少年，笑吟吟地敲他卧室的门。他正赌气呢，想多听听阿尔用温和的声音念他的名字，要他原谅。门外忽然没声儿了，他等了一会，心上陡然压来一阵恐惧，他旋风般地过去拉开了木门，那个不详的预言——他在血誓时做出的——在门口真实地上演。  
阿不思跪倒在尸体旁边，满脸泪痕……阿不思站起来面对他，鼻梁骨折了，流下两道滑稽的鲜血……阿不思，阿不思红发染血，更加耀目的惊人，摇摇欲坠地背对他走出去，留他一人呆在这黑烟缭绕的塔楼。  
从那以后他开始极度否认自己的预言能力，可是阵雨照样回回准时。包括这次来到伦敦，也是在异瞳中瞥见了阿不思行色匆匆的身影，十年太长了，长到他几乎没有犹豫准确性就幻影移形，双脚踏上了伦敦的街道。  
终于他醒了，有人怜悯他，不愿让他再受噩梦的折磨。  
眼前的场景太美好，他不自觉屏住了呼吸，生怕打搅：这是一间舒适的卧房（他自己的卧房又大有空还充斥着冰凉的黑魔法），自己陷在柔软的床垫和被褥内，怀里有个人——是的，柔软极了，洋溢在枕头上的头发有柠檬的清香，而那张他日思夜想的俊秀的脸，泛着困意却强睁着湖蓝色的眼睛，想轻声把他叫醒，“盖尔，醒醒，盖尔，”  
盖勒特猛地眨了眨眼，收紧了臂弯，将脸埋进阿不思的颈窝。  
——“我想是该起床了，”少年奋力想挣脱他的怀抱，“早餐，早餐还没……阿不和安娜肯定饿了。”  
——他把阿尔拉回床上，在那纤瘦白皙的锁骨上又亲又啃了几口，阿不思象征性地反抗了一下，身上立即软了下来，脸色绯红地用指责的目光看他。  
——“我也饿了，”他宽容地放开阿不思，“我要黄桃罐头，和煎鸡蛋。”

7.

又安静地躺了会儿。  
谁都不想打破这份安静，想想吧，漫长日子后再次这样同时醒来在安全的封闭空间，肌肤相贴，可以彼此听到心脏年轻而有力的砰砰跳动。红发与金发交织缠绕，两个惊才绝艳的天才少年居然在多年后的一瞬间又一次拥有着同样的想法：就这样，一辈子。  
平庸一些，天真一些，缺乏能力，平平无奇。这样好像就能不为野心勃勃而奋进，不为世道不安而忧虑，哪怕，哪怕做一对麻瓜也可以（盖勒特撇了撇嘴），在即将到来的半个世纪的世事动荡中流浪，也好过得到了太多却痛失所爱，把控着一切却仍未圆满。  
盖勒特想，阿不思一向不爱占卜课，他肯定不知道未来是什么。而他有那个预言，他唯一不肯相信的一个预言，支离破碎，但如此逼真。  
当然，他们还很年轻。但是，他们还很年轻。

8.

手掌紧贴着的小腹发出一阵颤动，然后是轻微的声音。阿不思脸上露出不自然的神色，只希望盖勒特没有感觉到。阿不思昨天也没有吃晚饭。  
盖勒特把自己的手臂抽回来，“你饿了，”他压低声音，听起来是罕见的温柔，“再睡会儿，我去准备早餐。”阿不思不安地动了动，刚欲制止，突然感到身侧被灼烫的东西抵住，吓得不敢动弹。盖勒特已经起身，穿好衣服没事人一样走开了。  
赶快逃离才能遏止血气方刚。  
阿不思侧耳去听厨房里飞来飞去的咒语，有鸡蛋，黄油和吐司。他似乎试了试黄桃罐头——还真有，阿不思听见柜门打开罐头飞出的声音，还有盖勒特低声的惊喜。  
他好像心情很好。阿不思边从地上捡起衣服边想，一觉睡到日上三竿，他睁眼看到身边的人，有一时迷惘。很快昨天晚上的事在他脑子里放过一遍电影，衬衫滑落，床板摇晃，骨血相融。包括那杯他耐心喂他喝的水，一滴不剩的空杯子现在放在床头。他温柔极了，真难想象他现在这么会照顾人。不过倒也正常，都过了这么久了……  
阿不思审视自己的身体，脖颈，锁骨，腰腹遍布吻痕。脚踝和手腕也有红印，源于昨夜的疯狂。该说什么呢？遍地的衣物，弄脏的床单，像极了一夜情。区别只在于他先于盖勒特•格林德沃醒来，所以他没有走。  
最后他还是去衣柜里取了件睡衣，酸痛的身体踩着虚浮的步子去了厨房。  
盖勒特穿着他的黑衬衣（昨天他风衣里的那件，被不知是谁着急地扯掉了一颗纽扣）转过身来，手里拿着一罐果酱。真神奇，德姆斯特朗心高气傲的肄业生学会了做早餐，像任何一位平凡的丈夫一样，为了爱人，为了家庭。  
他说：“你的吐司是要覆盆子酱，对吧。我记得你最爱这个。”但阿不思听出他的语气是故作欢快，而他的眼睛，那只冰蓝色的眼睛和那只银白色的异瞳，明明白白地却在恳求，别问，阿尔，别问我关于我的事。  
或许我们可以度过一夜和一个早餐时间，哪怕是暂时的幸福假象。  
阿不思目光下移，看到盖勒特手上握着那只接骨木魔杖。

9.

“你还是拿到它了。”阿不思切着黄桃，干巴巴的说。  
盖勒特眉头微皱，“是的，”他说，“从格里戈维奇那里。”  
“那别的呢？”  
“还没有头绪。”  
阿不思还想说什么。但盖勒特的眼神对他说了，别问。他全心所向，他早已离开，他们已然背道而驰。  
算了。

10.

阿不思还有很多想问，但似乎都关乎他们的那些本质上的观点差异，而就算问了，也难以作答，更难以去接受——不过好歹过了十年了，不是三个月，不是一年两年五年，连嗷嗷待哺的婴儿都能挥起魔杖了，狂放的少年也被岁月打磨出了沉稳和平静。  
“过的怎么样？”他憋出了这个拙劣的问题。  
“不错，”盖勒特回答道，“不愁吃穿，有事可做。你呢？”  
“像你现在看到的这样。”阿不思想了想，还是把切好的黄桃推到了盖勒特的盘子里，“我不想吃，也不爱吃。”  
盖勒特指出他年少时的爱好：“你原来爱吃。”  
“都多少年前了。”  
他们心照不宣地没有提起很多事，比如盖勒特逃走后是在哪里落下脚来生长他的事业，再比如阿不思是什么时候离开戈德里克山谷来到伦敦为魔法部供职。未来打算怎么做，去向哪，旧情人的一夜偶遇，并不容易涉及到这些。  
“昨天晚上……”盖勒特说，脸上带着可疑的红色。  
“客观评价，”阿不思说，“不错。”  
盖勒特给空盘子施了个咒，让它晃悠悠地滑到洗碗池内，“我要走了。风衣飞来。”  
他穿好风衣，将接骨木魔杖插进口袋，又成了昨夜在街头他遇见的打扮讲究的英国绅士。  
金发有些凌乱，阿不思用温润的眼神看了他许久，终究还是走上前去轻轻用手指替他梳理，又被盖勒特顺势搂进了怀里，一时禁不住，吻了他火红色的发顶，又吻了他淡红色的唇。  
“你这样弄的好像是送你丈夫去上班似的。”盖勒特开了个玩笑，阿不思笑了笑，没做评价。  
他突然心里动了一下，一句话就要冲口而出。冲到嘴边他及时拉了个手刹，换成了：“你该去那个霍格沃茨教书，你适合当个老师。别在魔法部委屈了。”  
以后的时局动荡，霍格沃茨的老师总比在魔法部安全的多。  
然后他飞快地幻影移形了，阿不思都还没来得及回答些什么。只好怔怔地盯着那团被搅乱的空气，半响才坐回木椅上。  
盖勒特那句话于是一直留在了他自己那里，很久很久都没有机会说出口：  
“你还爱我吗？”

11.

很久很久，十个十年。


End file.
